How did it come to this?
by Guhoel
Summary: When Voldemort is defeated by Harry they go back to Hogwarts. They must survive their last year at school, with a lot of twists. Read to see what will happen to the famous Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: "What is this supposed to mean?"

Hi, this is the Author writing to you, I have something to clarify. This story Harry Potter was sorted in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor, while Draco Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. Ron and Hermione still sorted into Gryffindor, they didn't like Harry because of his house. Everything else is like the original moves when it comes to their houses. Harry was still the chosen one who fought Voldemort in his 7th year. In this world males can be impregnated by other males if they have the right genes, you will know who later in the story. This story is placed after the war, after Voldemort was defeated by Harry. They are in their 8th year. After the was ended there was made a truce at the school that would soon make houses acceptable of each other. That was more meant for Gryffindor and Slytherin as they have the most troubles of getting along. But now I'll allow you to read the story. I really hope you like it.

Harry Potter was sitting on the train to Hogwarts, that had been restored throughout summer. Harry was talking to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They were chatting about how their summer was, waiting to get back to Hogwarts. They couldn't wait to get of the train so they could annoy the Gryffindors. They had annoyed the Gryffindors since first year making them go crazy. The trio loved watching them get angry at them at the smallest things.

"Hey Harry, what do you want to do first against the Gryffindors?" asked Pansy with a growing smirk on her face, longing to get some action.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see their annoyed faces again." said Blaise chuckling at what Pansy said as it remined him of their earlier years.

"I don't know right now, but I'm sure we'll get to see their annoyed faces in no time." giggled Harry looking at his friends.

"How about we annoy Draco first, he seems to be the one who reacts the most." Blaise stated with a big smile.

"But don't forget about how Ron reacts to everything also" Pansy said thinking about all of Ron's reactions.

"Their reactions all together is pretty amusing I would say" laughed Harry thinking about all their funny moments after annoying the Gryffindor trio.

They continued to talk about everything they wanted, laughing at their previous years. In no time they were at Hogsmeade Station. They walked off the train to be greeted by Hagrid, like they always were. Hagrid was there to help all the 1st years get on their right way. Harry stared walking towards Hogwarts when someone suddenly fell on him making him fall over. He landed on his back with someone's back on his stomach. His breath was knocked out of him leaving him stunned for a little. It took a while before Harry could take in who had fallen on top of him. Harry could then see silver white hair in front of his eyes. He knew exactly who this was, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had dared to fall on top of him. Harry was not pleased. After some time, Ron helped Draco up, leaving Harry there wondering what the hell Draco was doing. Blaise rushed to Harry, helping him up from the ground. After Harry got up on his feet and regained his breath, he looked at Draco.

"Malfoy!" Harry said, crossing his arms looking at Draco with disgust.

"I apologize for pushing you on the ground and falling on top of you." Draco said shrugging his arms, not really caring for Harry, but had to.

"It was my fault, I managed to push Draco, so he lost his balance" Hermione said, apologetically.

"You sure you didn't just want to see Harry on the ground under you?" Pansy said in a tone that made the three Gryffindors annoyed at Pansy.

"As if I wanted that to happen, touching Potter is just disgusting" Draco uttered in disgust at the Slytherin.

"Draco, I think we'll be the bigger people and leave now before this gets uglier." Hermione said, looking at Draco pleadingly.

The three Gryffindors left without saying another word to the Slytherins. Harry knew they had actually managed to piss them off. They hadn't managed to piss them off for real to many times. All they could do was laugh at the whole situation, not thinking about what was about to happen to them.

Sitting at the Slytherin table eating, as the sorting ceremony was already over. Harry was talking to Blaise and Pansy, as they were his only friends, talking about the new first years in their house. They were open to new people as long as they were in their house. Suddenly a McGonagall made it clear she had something important to say. The whole hall went silent, no one dared to say a word.

"Welcome students. This year will be the start of a new history for Hogwarts. This school has their issues when it comes to houses getting along. This will change this year. We will start in the small, but by the end of this year the whole school will be getting along, sitting at different tables as they please. We will start with having three students from each house getting together and overcoming their differences. They will have to play a game of Truth or Dare with a twist that will be explained only to them. Other than this all classes will go as normal. I will now call the 12 people who has been chosen for this test. We'll start with Gryffindor. There we have Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Then there is the Slytherins. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter…" Was all Harry could get from McGonagall's speech.

Harry was annoyed that he was being forced to play a stupid game with the Gryffindor trio. He hated the thought of having to spend even more time with them, he would already have classes with him. Not he had to spend even more time with him. And Harry didn't like the idea of the game having a twist. The only good thing out of this was that he wouldn't be alone with some random Slytherins and a group of Gryffindors. "I hate my fate" Harry muttered to himself.

"Hey Harry, we need to go and meet with McGonagall because of this truce thing." Blaise said shaking Harry back to reality.

"Right" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Harry stood op from and started to walk with Pansy and Blaise to McGonagall's office. When they arrived at the office, the other nine people were already there. They all looked at them when they entered like they weren't late at all.

"Nice of you three to finally join us." McGonagall said with a sarcastic undertone, but with a smile on her face. It made Harry shiver from how creepy it was.

"Sorry we were late, but Harry was daydreaming and forgot about the time" Pansy said looking all innocent.

"Now that everyone is here, let's explain this little twist we decided to add to this game. To begin with, two and two houses will play this together. Gryffindor with Slytherin and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw. Everyone knows the normal version of Truth or Dare. And since all of you are 8th years we decided to take it up a level. To make sure that you all get along in no time. You will all be forced to have a spell casted on you to make sure you play the game fairly, for example telling the truth and nothing else and making sure you do the dare. If you do not do the dare or lie, you will get a punishment determined by the length of how long you've played. Now on to explaining the twist, after some time playing this game, you will have to take the game from a few hours till days playing against each other. The game will start today with a few hours playing together. But after a while it will change to playing while being in class. The game will be extended to the whole day whenever we feel like it." McGonagall said with a big smile on her face.

When Voldemort is defeated by Harry they go back to Hogwarts. They must survive their last year at school, with a lot of twists. Read to see what will happen to the famous Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

They walked over to the Room of Requirement as they were told to. The Gryffindor trio stood at the door wondering what they were supposed to make the room change into. The Slytherins just stood there thinking about what hell was about to come their way.

"What are we supposed to imagine getting inside?" Ron asked the group standing behind him.

"How about a room that is made for this game" Pansy said.

"Just imagine a room best suited for a twisted game of truth or dare" Harry said.

"How about you do it then?" Ron said getting a little pissed at Harry's attitude.

"Fine by me" Harry shrugged.

Harry walked in front of Ron, he walked past the door three times imagining a room best suited for a twisted game of truth or dare. When Harry was done with that, the doors opened to a room suited for them. The room has six seats in a circle in the middle of the room. The room was colored in both of their house's colors. The group went over to the chairs and sat down in their groups. They didn't dare to mix the houses more. As soon as they had sat down the chaired moved by themselves. They rearranged making it, so they mixed together. A Slytherin sitting in between two Gryffindors, and one Gryffindor sitting in between two Slytherins. They all looked startled and was about to blame Harry, since he was the one who thought of the room.

"This is how you will sit until a dare says otherwise" McGonagall said from the door.

They all looked at the door wondering how on earth she had managed to get in there. Harry wasn't very pleased that he had to sit next to Ron and Draco. But it seemed as he had no choice but to obey her. But Ron tried to stand up from his chair so he could move away from Harry, he feel right back. Like something was holding him in the chair.

"I suppose well start the game then" Ron said.

"I can start" Pansy yelling out in excitement.

"I suppose that is okay, we all will get our turn in the end." Hermione said.

"Okay then, Hermione, truth or dare?" Pansy said while grinning.

"Truth" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's start easy, do you really hate us Slytherins?"

"I don't hate Slytherins, I just don't like your actions most of the time. And the three of you are always out to annoy us." Hermione said startled by her own words.

"Now it's my turn to ask" Ron said with a creepy smirk on his face. "Blaise, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to do a pole dance for us" Ron said in amusement

Just as soon as Ron said that a pole appeared behind them. Blaise was a little startled by that, but seeing as this is a magic school, he couldn't get away from it. He walked up to the pole and stared at it. He didn't really want to do this at all, but he knew that he would be punished if he didn't do it. He manned up and started dancing. The group enjoyed watching Blaise getting used to it and forgetting where he is. A few minutes later he walked back to his seat and the pole disappeared.

"Well that was a show. I didn't know you could dance like that" Harry laughed at Blaise, who was bushing. "Now it's my turn, Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Now I have a question about your relationships with girls, what is your sexuality?

"I'm strai…" Draco tried to finish his sentence but ended up whining in pain. His finger turning blue in no time. His finger was broken because he was lying.

"OMG! Are you okay Draco?" Hermione yelled out trying to get out of her chair with no success.

"I'm fine" Draco said.

"It looks like someone wasn't going to tell the truth" Harry laughed at Draco who was clearly in pain. "Now what really is your sexuality, since it isn't straight."

"I'm gay, I've been for years" Draco said embarrassed.

"Good to know" Harry said with a big grin on his face.

"I guess it's my turn now then" Draco asked. "Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"Well then, I dare you to go and kiss your crush on the mouth." Draco said looking at Pansy with amusement.

Pansy stood right up and walked straight towards Hermione. Hermione was a little startled by the fact that Pansy was standing right in front of her. Pansy took a hold of Hermione's chin and lifted it up. Pansy planted her lips on Hermione's lips carefully. Not wanting to make Hermione more uncomfortable than she already was. Hermione didn't know what to do when Pansy kissed her. She just sat there for a little until she kissed back. She took a hold of Pansy's head and pulling her closer. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they needed to stop and take some deep breaths.

"Wow." Hermione exclaimed.

"Took you long enough Pansy" Harry teased Pansy.

"Not very funny Harry." "And it's not like you have done anything to your crush" Pansy said annoyed at Harry.

"I did actually do something." Harry corrected her.

"Sure, you did" Pansy rolled her eyes at Harry.

"Is it my turn?" Blaise asked the group.

"Yeah it is" Draco said.

"We have one person who hasn't been asked, Harry, truth or dare?" Blaise said with amusement in his eyes.

"Dare"

"Well since I had to pole dance, you'll have to have a strip show for our beloved gay Gryffindor." Blaise looked at Harry with a big grin.

"Your wish is my command" Harry laughed at Blaise, who thought Harry would be to shy.

Harry walked up to Draco. Draco was afraid of what was going to happen to him. Draco has never experienced anything like that before. And why did Blaise choose him and not Pansy or Hermione? Draco wanted to move away from Harry but couldn't move away from his chair. He had to sit there and take it. Harry saw his discomfort but couldn't really do anything about it. He didn't want to be punished for not doing the dare.

Harry stood right in front of Draco wondering about what his first move should be. He decided to take off his vest first. Throwing it on the floor. He sat down on Draco's lap and started to unbutton his shirt. He did it very slowly, teasing Draco. Who was almost enjoying the view in front of him? Harry continued to unbutton his shirt revealing his chest. Harry was well trained, he had a good body, no denying that. Harry took off his shirt and took it around Draco's neck. Draco was clearly confused; he didn't know if he would like it or not. Harry thought he was done after that because he had taken off as much as he was comfortable with. He stood up from Draco about to take his shirt back on, only to feel and immense pain in his arm. He quickly sat back down on Draco's lap and threw the shirt away. He knew he had to take off his pants too. He really didn't want to do that but had to. He stood up from Draco's lap and started to undo his pants. That's when he thought of something clever. He took Draco's hand and made him take down his pants. Since Harry must suffer so much, he wouldn't suffer alone. Draco was not happy with that at all. But he was forced to do so because of the spell and Harry's hands. Harry was finally in only his underwear. He quickly found all his clothes casted a spell and he was dressed in no time. He sat back down on his chair not wanting to say another word to anyone.

"Did you like the show Draco?" Blaise asked Draco teasingly.

"Em.I.. Ah...I..."

"You made him speechless Harry" Pansy smiled at Harry.

"I hate you Blaise" mumbled Harry to himself.

"I think we are done for today" Hermione said looking at the time. It was fifteen minutes until curfew.

"Thank god" Ron said rushing to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Ron was the first one to open the door. He was relieved that he didn't have to be in a room with those Slytherins anymore. Hermione and Draco followed right behind, not looking back once to see what the Slytherins were doing. They just had to get the hell away from them. They had been in there long enough, suffering enough.

Harry was stunned at what he had just done. He didn't know where those moves came from. All he really needed was to strip in front of him, not making a show for him. But that is exactly what he did. Hell, he even grinded him for a moment there. He couldn't believe himself; he hated this game from the start but now it was pure despise.

"Looked like you had fun, Harry" Blaise said to Harry.

"Oh, shut up Blaise!" Harry yelled at Blaise "You know damn well I'm not comfortable with males!"

"He didn't mean to Harry" Pansy said trying to calm Harry down.

"He should have known better!" Harry was still fuming with anger "Being close to males is hard enough and this made it, so I actually sat down on one. I tried to finish the whole strip thing but had to continue because of this spell. I sat down again, and I hit Draco's little friend."

"I'm really sorry Harry, I was just so focused on the game I forgot about everything" Blaise said, regretting everything he did.

"I know Draco wouldn't do what Cedric did, but I can't get past it!" Harry said on the verge of tears from his memories. "I have never been this uncomfortable in any situation, but there I was afraid of what a boy would do. A boy who couldn't even stand up from his chair because of a spell. I'm terrified of my own thoughts and dreams! And when I'm scared it says something."

"I'm so sorry Harry." Blaise regretting it even more "I'm truly sorry. I just wanted you to get closer to your crush without it looking too suspicious."

"Harry, he didn't mean for it to hurt you like it did." Pansy said reassuring Harry of her company.

"I'm sorry for lashing out like this, but you know the curse and all." Harry said apologetically.

"We know, that's why we didn't leave you alone like other Slytherins would have done."

"Thank you for understanding, and not leave me." Harry looked at his friends a little happier.

"Come on let's get back to our rooms before curfew." Blaise said looking at the time.

They walked to their rooms, slowly getting over what had just happened to them. They chatted along and didn't bring up what had just happened. Blaise and Pansy didn't want to have Harry's curse go to the surface again. They know how bad that can get if they don't manage to calm him down. They used some of their summer to help and understand Harry, so it wouldn't be too bad to start at school this year. Harry knew Pansy and Blaise only wanted to play the game. But his curse takes over whenever he is defenseless, and that would be whenever he was unsure of himself. It didn't happen often and that's why every time it happens Harry gets almost uncontrollable for his friends.

They got to their common room just in time of curfew. Their moods were back to normal and took the chance to leave Harry alone. They all went to bed since they had classes in the morning. Harry walked to his bedroom, tired from what had happened on his first day of school. He undressed himself and went to bed, hoping he would get a dreamless sleep for once in his life. He was not lucky enough to have his wish fulfilled.

Harry looked down at his hands, they were full of blood. He had never seen so much blood before, and that's when he looked up and saw Voldemort laughing in his face. Harry was scared and started to feel week. He looked down at himself, he was beading from his stomach. A wand was stabbed into him and not taken out. Because Harry could see Cedric's wand stuck in him. That's when Cedric appeared from behind Voldemort. Harry wasn't just scared anymore, he was terrified. Two of his worst fears were together, laughing at him. Harry fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Look at you, how pathetic the chosen one looks" Cedric laughed evilly at Harry.

"It's time Cedric, we'll take over the world" Voldemort said looking at Harry in triumph.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Harry yelled out terrified.

Harry woke up from his nightmare full of sweat. Blaise was shaking Harry to wake him from his nightmare. When Blaise saw Harry was awake, he pulled him into a hug. Blaise wasn't known for hugging but after the war and Harry's curse, he decided to lower his bad boy attitude whenever he was around hid friends. But only his friends. Harry hugged back with tears still streaming down his face. They sat there for a few minutes before Harry let go of Blaise.

"What happened Harry?" Blaise looked at Harry, worried.

"Voldemort and Cedric were killing me together"

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this, if only those dreamless potions worked on your curse" Blaise said.

"What's the time?" Harry asked, wanting to change the topic.

"It's five in the morning, you want to go and have breakfast before everyone wakes up?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Harry said forcing a little smile on his face.

They both stood up, casing a spell that clothed them is no time. They knocked on Pansy's door asking if she was awake. She was and thought it would be good to come with them. They walked down to the Great Hall so they could eat breakfast without anyone there. But to their luck, they weren't alone. There were more people than they had ever expected. But at least there wasn't any other Slytherins, Harry didn't want them to see he had been crying from something as stupid as a nightmare. They walked down to the end of their table, sitting down and eating some breakfast. But they only got to sit there for a minute of two before the spell of the game took a hold of them and moved them to the Room of Requirement. They didn't like what was to come. While Harry just didn't want to face the Gryffindors, Pansy and Blaise was worried about Harry's emotions. His emotions were right under the surface because of last night. When they arrived at the Room of Requirement, the Gryffindor's were standing outside the door waiting for them. They were all awake and forced down there as soon as they had clothes on.

"Hello Potter, Zabini and Parkinson" came from a very pissed Ron.

"Don't look at us, we have nothing to do with this. We were just eating breakfast when the charm forced us here." Pansy said looking at the Gryffindors.

"I suppose we have to play the game today?" Hermione said looking really tired.

"I suppose so, and it will probably last a few hours since we don't have classes today." Harry shrugged.

"Let's just get this over with" Ron rolled his eyes at the Slytherins.

Harry walked to the door, passing it three times and thinking of the room they had the last time. Harry opened the doors, and everyone walked in. He closed the door while the others sat down at their reserved places. Harry sat down next to Ron and Draco.

"Is it my turn to ask a question?" Hermione asked the group as she was, they were all ready to play.

"Yeah it is, and for your information Ron hasn't been asked" Draco said to Hermione.

"Why did you rat me out like that Draco!" Ron asked Draco, whom he thought was his friend.

"After we got back from the last game, all you talked about was how happy you were that you didn't have to do anything. You continued to talk about it forgetting that I wasn't that lucky."

"Well then, Ron, truth or dare" Hermione asked Ron, with a grin on her face.

"Truth"

"And here I thought you would take the dare" Harry said, jokingly at Ron.

"Ron, how come you didn't react when Draco said he was gay?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Wait, he didn't know?" Harry asked.

"I didn't tell him directly." Draco said while hiding his face in his hands.

"Well, I wasn't surprised to the fact that Draco was gay, I had my suspicions. And I don't really see why it's so hard to tell me. So instead of saying anything I just wanted him to tell me." Ron said as the truth was forced out of him.

"I guess it's my turn again then." Pansy said with way to much excitement.

"How can you be so happy to play this game Pansy?" Harry asked his friend with a worried face.

"It's fun to see all of the secrets being forced out in the open." Pansy said to Harry with a grin.

"Don't you dare Pansy; I can see what you are thinking" Harry said to Pansy with a stern face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but Harry truth or dare?"

"I hate you so much sometimes!" Harry said looking at his friend. "I guess I'll take truth, since I took dare last time."

"Okay then Harry, since we know the sexuality of Draco, I thought he would like to know yours too. Harry what is your sexuality?" Pansy said, with the biggest grin across her face.

"I'm bisexual, but I have a preference for boys." Harry shrugged, then looked at Pansy with disapproval.

"Sorry, not sorry" Pansy said sticking out her tongue

"It's my turn to ask, Harry, truth or dare." Ron asked.

"I chose truth, since I don't trust you enough to take a dare." Harry said.

"I thought you would say that, Harry, what is it like to be Severus's pet"

"First of all, I'm no one's pet. That is just gross. I just like his classes because of how he takes control over everyone. The only reason I managed to get so many to follow me under the war was because I followed after Severus. But he is only a person I look up to, nothing else." Harry said to Ron with disgust on his face. "Well it's my turn to ask now. Ron, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare"

"Hmm, I didn't think you would. But hey, I like that too." Harry said looking at Ron with a smirk. "I dare you to knock on Severus's door and tell him how much you missed his touch this summer"

"I have to do WHAT!" Ron yelled in disbelief at Harry.

"It's either that or suffer an immense pain until the game is over." Hermione said to Ron reassuringly.

"Okay, I'll do it. Who is coming with?"

"Everyone is coming with you so we can all see what happens." Harry said smiling like the little devil he can be.

Everyone stood up and followed Ron, they walked in silence. And everyone could see that Ron was tensing up as they closed in on Severus's office. Everyone other than Ron, stopped at a corner next to the office. They stood there in silence as Ron walked slowly to the door of the teacher, he was afraid of. Ron knocked on the door, hoping Severus wouldn't open the door, but to his luck Severus opened the door and looked down at Ron. Ron was getting so nervous he struggled to remember what he was supposed to do.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here? Severus asked.

Ron leaned closer to Severus.

"I missed your touch this summer." Ron said in the most seductive way he could.

As soon as Ron has said that he ran away. He ran past his friends, right back to the Room of Requirement. His friends looked surprised at the guts he had. While the Slytherins just had to giggle at what they had made the poor Gryffindor do. They walked back to the Room of Requirement, where Ron was sitting already.

"It's my turn then. Blaise truth or dare?" Draco said looking at Blaise.

"I'll take a dare"

"Well then, I dare you to show us what happened between Harry and Voldemort under the war." Draco said to Blaise. Because he was generally curious.

"I can't do that." Blaise said looking worryingly at Harry.

"It's okay, I think I can control it. And I don't want you to go through pain because of me and a stupid game." Harry said to his friend, reassuringly.

"Okay then." Blaise said sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

Blaise took out his wand then casted a spell. The spell would make it so everyone would see what happened in the war. Everyone got their own screen to look at. Even though Blaise had tried not to give it to Harry, the charm they were under, gave one to Harry to. Everyone looked at the screens, forced to. After many minutes with fighting against Voldemort the screens disappeared.

"How on earth did you do that?" Hermione asked looking at Harry. "I've never seen that spell anywhere, how did you dodge it?"

"The fact that I was the one who lived, I must have been better than you!" Harry said to Hermione. Hermione was startled by how Harry answered the question. "And that wasn't the first time I met Voldemort you know, fighting him multiple times makes it easier to see his moves. But you wouldn't know that because all you ever do is look down in a book!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Ron said to Harry angrily.

"Oh, look it's the Weasley trying to protect his little friend."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Draco said to the guy next to him.

"Nothing is wrong with me at all! But the fact that you asked Blaise about something I went through is what's bothering me! That was something I went through alone; Blaise and Pansy was nowhere to be seen. And you three were not even close to having it as hard as me. Hell, throughout the war I was afraid to breath because I thought Voldemort would come and get me. Did you even think about the trauma I went through! Didn't think so! You guys really need to get a reality check!"

"Harry you need to calm down right now!" Pansy said looking at her friend in pain. "Blaise you have to dare me to help him! NOW!"

"Pansy, truth or dare"

"Dare." Pansy said getting more worried by the minute.

"I dare you to help Harry calm down and take him to Ms. McGonagall."

Pansy shot up from her chair and ran to her friend. She looked Harry in the eyes and saw his eyes were a darker shade of green. She took a hold of him and forced him to look at her.

"You need to calm down Harry. This isn't you, and you know it. Calm down and so we can go to McGonagall"

"Shut up will you! You are getting really annoying!"

"Blaise, he is getting harder to control! Pansy said on the verge of tears. "Come on Harry, we need you to get back to us."

"I ha... Oh no!"

Harry looked around himself. Everyone was looking at him. The Gryffindors didn't know how to react, Blaise was scared for his friend. And Pansy was so close to crying, Harry didn't know how to apologize for this. All he could do was run out of there. With Pansy right after him.

"What the hell just happened?!" Draco said looking at Blaise.

"Well, as you could see Harry couldn't control himself. And we are struggling too. Something happened under the war, and Harry has been struggling ever since. Me and Pansy are the only ones who knows the extent of his problems. The thing is that whenever something traumatic is brought back up his problem starts again. That is what happened now, and the war is really the worst of them all. But Harry wasn't himself, so try not to judge him too much when he comes back to apologize. But I really have to get back to them. The game is over for now, but Harry will be back to apologize, he always does." Blaise said standing up from his chair, walking to his friends.

Harry slowed down enough for Pansy to catch up. Harry was on the verge of tears. They walked to McGonagall in silence, neither wanted to say anything about what had just happened. They reached the office and knocked. The door opened and McGonagall looked down on her students, knowing full well something was wrong.

"Come on inn, and we'll discuss what has happened." McGonagall said gesturing for them to come in.

They walked in, Harry and Pansy sat down on a two chair next to each other.

"Now can you tell me what happened?"

"We were playing the game in the Room of Requirement. It was good until Blaise was dared to show what had happened to Harry in the war. He did since Harry thought he could manage the trauma. He couldn't and lashed out at everyone. He yelled at them, making them feel bad about themselves. And since the game was still going, I made Blaise dare me to help Harry. And Blaise did. I ran to Harry trying to calm him down. But this time it was harder than ever. I only managed to get him back when I was almost crying for him to get back to us. The curse is getting worse, by the day. And then we walked here because we can't control him for much longer." Pansy said to McGonagall.

"I see, so you lashed out at the Gryffindors too?"

"I did, I couldn't control it." Harry said looking down on his feet, close to crying.

"Is there anything you can do to help us while they work out the counter spell?" Pansy said looking up at McGonagall with a pleading face.

"I'm sorry Ms. Parkinson, the only thing that can help him is the people close to him. But it would be a good idea to tell the other three in the game. That way they can help you and Blaise whenever Harry can't control it anymore. And they can be more careful when it comes to their actions." McGonagall said to two students who looked startled. "I know this isn't the best, but I know those three-won't spread it around. I think it will be good for you all, so you can get a better relationship."

"Are you sure that we can tell them?" Harry said still looking down on his feet.

"I can assure you that those three are to trust with your secret Harry." McGonagall said reassuringly with a smile.

"Okay." Harry said just loud enough for them to hear.

"Now you can go to lunch, I'm sure they will be there by the time you get there."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Pansy said standing up with Harry.

They walked into the hallway seeing Blaise standing there waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Blaise asked with a worried face.

"Nothing happened, but we have to tell the Gryffindor trio about our situation." Pansy said to Blaise reassuringly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"It will be okay, and we can cast a silence charm to make sure no one else hears about it." Came from Harry.

"If you say so. Come on, we can tell them at lunch." Pansy said to Harry.

They walked to the Great Hall in silence. They were dreading what they were about to tell some Gryffindors they've never really gotten along with. But they also know that they need help with Harry. And it would be easier to play the game when they know about it, they'll be more careful. They got to the Great Hall and located the trio. They went up to them, to the trio's surprise.

"Hey." Harry said to the group.

"What do you want! You clearly don't care about us when you won over Voldemort and everything!" Came from a very pissed Ron.

"Can I talk to you three about that? And maybe under the silence charm, so only the six of us can hear it?" Harry asked the group, waiting for a no.

"Okay." Hermione said.

"Thank you. _Silencium_."

"Sit down and explain." Ron said crossing his arms angry.

"The thing is that I'm suffering with a curse. I got the curse under my fight with Voldemort. You didn't see that earlier because Blaise didn't see it. While I was struggling to win over Voldemort someone came up behind me. The wizard was on Voldemort's side, wanting me to suffer when I was fighting. The wizard thought it would distract me enough for Voldemort to get the upper hand. So, the wizard casted a spell at me, I couldn't block it. I turned around to see Lucius Malfoy standing there with a big grin on his face. But to his surprise I didn't stop fighting Voldemort. Instead I used a wandless spell on Lucius and knocked him out, tied him to a tree and continued to fight Voldemort. Voldemort thought his little slave would help him win, but since I could do two things at the time it distracted Voldemort instead. I won over Voldemort, went over to Lucius whom had woken up. I asked him what spell he used on me, but there was nothing to get out of him. I gave up and sent him to the ministry. Some time went by, when I suddenly couldn't control what I was saying to my Uncle. He has reminded me of my mother and father, then said something horrible about them I got really emotional and I lost control. I yelled out at them for hours, and I couldn't get back control until I was exhausted. I scared the crap out of my uncle, aunt and cousin. I woke up from the trace after a night of nightmares. That's when I apparated to Pansy and told her everything. I knew she could calm me down if it would happen again. And it did. After I had told Pansy everything, we went to the Ministry to see what we could do. They didn't know what to do, they tried to talk to Lucius. But to no avail. I am stuck with this curse until they can find the counter spell."

Harry stopped to look around at the others. Pansy and Blaise looked at Harry making sure nothing would happen while he was telling the story. Ron wasn't as angry anymore; Hermione was looking at Harry with a concerned face. While Draco was just listening to him, not feeling anything.

"And when Blaise showed everyone the war that I was a part of, and showing the part when I got the curse, I couldn't help but get emotional. And the curse took over and yelled at all of you. Something I wish didn't happen. And that is why I reacted the way I did. But I have something else to say before you guys say something. I have to apologize for everything I've ever said and done to you guys. I know this comes sudden. But I've realized that the way I've been to you guys isn't right. We are from different houses, but that doesn't make it right."

"Granger, I apologize for calling you horrible names because of where you come from. I apologize for knocking you over in the halls, I apologize for everything."

"Weasley, I apologize for making fun of your bloodline. I apologize for calling you names, making fun of your appearance. I apologize for everything."

"Malfoy, I apologize for calling you names, fighting against you when there was no need. Making fun of you and who your family is. Making you feel like you needed to go against me even though I was supposed to save everyone. And I apologize for the fact that you had to hear from me why your father is in prison. I apologize for everything. And I hope to start over again." Harry said looking at the trio.

The trio looked at each other and on Harry. They didn't know how to react to this. Harry had changed throughout summer.

"We can start over on our friendship. I can see it in your eyes and the way you talked throughout this whole thing. And I can assure you that we will try to be more careful when it comes to your curse. And I apologize for the trauma my father has brought upon you." Draco said to Harry with a sincere smile.

"Thank you so much Dr… Malfoy."

"Since we are starting over, how about we call each other by our fist names?" Draco said, whom was the only one who caught Harry's slip at the tongue.

"I would like that." Harry said at the blond with a smile on his face. One that he actually meant.

"Now let's all eat." Blaise said looking at all the food in front of them.

"Are you guys sure you want to sit at the Gryffindor table?" Ron asked with a doubtful face.

"Sure, there is no rule against it anymore. And you guys were the ones who sat down first." Harry said trying to look at the trio but landed on Draco for the most part.

"Okay then, but how about you lift the silence charm?" Hermione said to Harry whom was about to put a slice of toast in his mouth.

"Right, I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me Hermione." Harry then lifted the charm, then continued to eat his toast. Having an inner laugh at how easily he forgot about everything that had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

They all ate their food, having small conversations here and there. But nothing to brag about. They all finished their meal and decided to continue the game. They didn't have much else to do since none of their classes had started yet. Their classes wouldn't start until later because they did have some knowledge from before.

"Now that we are back here, let's continue the game." Blaise said to the group whom had sat down on their chairs in the room.

"Well then, Draco, truth or dare?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Since I took truth last time, I guess I'll take dare."

"Hmm. I dare you to hold hands with Harry for five rounds." It was the only thing Hermione could think of. She looked at Draco with an apologetic face.

"Just take my hand will you." Harry said to Draco, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Okay." He did as the brunette had said. Not wanting the spell to set him in pain again. He had tried it once not needing to do it again.

"It's my turn again then!" Pansy said with way to much excitement. "Harry truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare."

"Harry, I dare you to have Draco on your lap for the reminder of the rounds you have to hold hands." Pansy said looking at Harry with a big grin.

"I'll get you back for this Pansy. Just you wait." He said to Pansy with a big grin on his own face.

"How are we supposed to do this Harry?" Draco asked Harry, looking down at the floor.

"Just come over to sit on my lap, and we'll change the hand that we are holding each other with. It's the only way for you to see the others in the group and continue holding my hand."

Draco did as Harry said. He sat down on Harry's lap facing the group. His hand was still holding Harry but in an uncomfortable way. They let go for a second to change the hand. Harry took a hold of Draco's right hand with his own right hand placing it on Draco's lap.

"It's my turn then. Blaise truth or dare? – Ron

"I'll take truth this time."

"Since we are getting closer to knowing everyone's sexualities, how about we get to know yours." Ron said.

"Well that's easy to answer. I'm bisexual like Harry, but I don't have a preference for one of the sexes. I like them both just as much. Something you really wanted to know about Ron?" Blaise said with a smirk planted on his face.

"Then I guess it's my turn. Hermione, truth or dare?" - Harry

"I'll take a dare." Hermione said with much confidence.

"I dare you to cuddle with Pansy for the rest of the game, or until said otherwise."

As Harry said that every chair turned into pillows on the ground. No one had the feeling of falling down, but they all sat on a pillow. They still sat in their places. And Draco was still on Harry's lap. Hermione then stood up then walked to Pansy whom had her legs parted for Hermione to sit in between. Hermione sat down trying not to actually touch Pansy. But that only let to pain in her leg, she sot backwards onto Pansy's chest. Pansy expected it and just took her hands around her. They got comfortable after a little while.

"Well then, I'm not going to ask Harry because of the fact that I'm still sitting on top of him. Then I'll take the chance and ask you Blaise. Truth or dare?" Draco said.

"Well I'm going to take a dare"

"I dare you to kiss your crush on the lips." Draco said with a grin on his face.

"I don't even know this one." Pansy said looking at a little blushed Blaise.

Blaise stood up from his seat, walking to the middle of the ring. He looked around him, to make it so no one would expect anything. He then locked eyes with Ron. He walked towards Ron, then taking a hold of his face. He planted a hard kiss on his lips. Waiting for Ron's disapproval. But it never came, instead he kissed back. After a little while they parted lips and Blaise walked back towards his seat.

"This means that I can sit back down on my seat!" Draco said happily. Shooting up from Harry's lap, letting go of his hand in the prosses. Then sitting down on his own pillow.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Blaise said with a grin on his face.

"I'm guessing that behind either choice I'm going to regret ever befriending you." Harry said rolling his eyes at his smirking friend.

"I don't know Harry, test it out for me, will you?" Blaise laughed at Harry.

"I hate you so much, sometimes Blaise. But I'll take dare."

"Good choice Harry. Harry, I dare you to cuddle with the one that you have a crush on for the reminder of the game, until said otherwise." Blaise said to his friend with a smile on his face.

"For Merlin's sake!"

Harry stood up from his pillow and walked behind Draco. He sat down and put his legs on both sides of Draco. Then he took a hold of Draco's waist gesturing him to go backwards. Draco did as Harry wanted him to. But not sure what the hell was happening. Harry then made it, so Draco was laying on Harry's chest.

While everything was happening, Draco didn't know what to think. Harry sat behind him, not anyone else. He was going to cuddle with him and no one else. And Harry was forced to cuddle with his crush. 'Does this make me his crush' Draco asked himself. Draco couldn't comprehend what had just happened, but he slowly leant back on Harry more relaxed.

Harry noticed the fact that Draco relaxed after a little while. Something he wasn't expecting, since they didn't have the best relationship. Scratch that, they didn't have a relationship at all. But throughout their years at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but notice his obsession with Draco.

"I'll get you for this Blaise, one way or another." Harry hissed at his friend.

"Good luck, when you are stuck with Malfoy between your legs." Blaise laughed at Harry.

At that comment Harry couldn't help but blush. He hid his face from everyone, and only Draco noticed something was happening to the boy behind him. Draco didn't think to much of the comment because he was a little oblivious to everything and had a really innocent mind sometimes. Harry eventually took his face out of hiding and looked at Blaise with anger written in his eyes.

"Then it's my turn to ask. Hmm… Pansy, truth or dare?" Hermione asked Pansy while turning her head enough to look at her.

"I'll take truth, that way you wont have to move." Pansy said, looking lovingly at her crush in front of her.

"What is your sexuality?"

"I'm lesbian." Pansy shrugged. "And now it's my turn again. Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't intend on moving just yet."

"What is _your_ sexuality?" Pansy said with a little grin on her face.

"I'm pansexual."

"Does that mean that I have to woo you?" Pansy said looking a little sad at Hermione.

"I don't know, we'll have to see." Hermione said with a playful smile.

"Okay enough flirting for now, it's my turn. Harry, truth or dare?" Ron said.

"Is it a game where everyone is supposed to attack me?" Harry said, then sighted at the game.

"No, not really. But it's fun to attack one person throughout the game." Blaise said, saving Ron.

"Okay, but I'll take dare."

"I dare you to French kiss Draco, the proper way, then go back to cuddling. I'm sorry Draco, but I couldn't think of anything else."

"You okay with that, of not I can take the pain, I think." Harry said to Draco with a worried face.

"It's okay, and I don't think I could continue playing if you were in immense pain." Draco said, turning around to Harry.

"I had to ask, because I don't feel okay with pressuring you to do things you don't want to."

"I assure you it's okay, and it's only a French kiss, not sex." Draco said looking Harry directly into his green eyes. Draco took a hold of Harry's cheek. Making Harry leaning forward, so their lips are almost touching. "I would protest if I had to kiss a girl, but you are most defiantly a guy." Before Harry could even say another word, Draco placed his own lips on Harry's. Making him shut up. To begin with it was just a normal kiss. They kissed for a while, until Harry started to feel pain in his legs. Harry jolted and Draco knew they had to deepen the kiss before the pain would get worse. Draco placed his tongue on Harry's bottom lip. Sliding it to the side, asking for permission. Harry slowly parted his mouth allowing Draco entrance. Draco started to explore unfamiliar territory. Harry soon followed Draco's movements. They kiss had deepened itself because of a dare. But neither of them wanted to end the kiss. It felt way to good. Their tongue's dancing along with each other. But they soon had to stop so they both could take a breath. Their lips parted and took deep breaths. "Not to bad, Harry."

"It was pretty good for my first kiss with a bloke. I must admit." Harry said, with Draco's touch still lingering on his cheek.

"Wait! You haven't kissed a bloke before?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

"When do you think I would have the time to do so, and let's not forget about the part where only the six of us knows my sexuality." Harry said to a Draco, whom was in disbelief.

"Then how do you know you are bisexual, if you haven't had the time to test it out?"

"I didn't know at first, so I just thought of myself as straight. But after a while I started to understand my special eye for boy's wasn't normal for a straight guy. Then I had to explain the whole thing to Blaise here, and he laughed in my face of how oblivious I was. He called it right out that I was describing the thoughts of a bisexual male, not a straight one."

"Hm… I was the one to steal Harry fucking Potter's first kiss with a bloke." Draco said proudly.

"Yeah yeah, this was fun and all. But now it's my turn to ask someone." Harry said looking a little down because all Draco thought about was the fact that _he_ was the one who took his first kiss with a bloke. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare."

"Good, because I need to make Blaise suffer a little. Knowing how Blaise is, he would want to touch you if you took of your shirt. So, I dare you to have a strip show for Blaise whereas he is not allowed to touch you at all. And you have to make Blaise want to touch you at all times."

"All you want is for me to be embarrassed and make Blaise suffer." Ron said while rolling his eyes.

"Well duh, at this point, it's how our friendship will work throughout this game." Harry laughed at his friend.

"When this game is over, I swear to you I will make you suffer!" Came from a pissed Blaise.

"Good luck."

"Will you just get this over with, I want to go and eat some food soon." Pansy said looking at them a little annoyed.

Ron walked over to Blaise whom was suddenly sitting on a chair again. His arms were tied behind his chair and legs tied to the legs of the chair. Blaise was surprised at how he was sitting. His legs were spread so Ron could go in-between them if needed. Ron walked over to Blaise and stood right in between his legs. Knowing it would set of Blaise. Blaise looked at Ron pleadingly, Ron just laughed. He continued to sit down on Blaise's lap. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, looking at Blaise. Blaise wanted to touch him so bad, run his fingers down his chest, taking a hold of his member. Ron snapped Blaise out of his thought when he put his shirt around his neck. Ron laughed when he noticed that Blaise had been gone in his thoughts for a little. Ron then stood up, placed one knee on his member and started to unbutton his pants. Ron could feel Blaise's member growing hard under his knee. Ron took away his knee so he could take of his pants. He then sat down on Blaise and rubbed his member against Blaise's hard member. Ron stood up then gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek then cases a spell to clothe himself. Then he walked away and sat down. Blaise was untied and placed on his pillow on the floor. He crossed his legs and started to think of things that would make his member go soft again.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Hermione laughed.

"Shove of Hermione." Ron said, crossing his own legs.

"Then let's say the game if over for now, because I'm hungry." Pansy said annoyed.

"Wait, I have one last dare for everyone. If that is possible?" Draco said sheepishly.

"I think it will be possible if everyone accepts to taking a dare." Blaise said.

"Does everyone agree?" Draco asked looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded and said yes in unison.

"Okay, I dare Pansy and Hermione to cuddle for the reminder of the day. I dare Ron and Blaise to cuddle for the reminder of the day. And I dare Harry do cuddle with me for the reminder of the day. And the definition of cuddle is holding hands, sit next to each other. Holding around each other waists and stuff like that."

"Who knew there was a little Slytherin under there." Pansy said thankfully at Draco.

They all stood up. Harry placed one hand around Draco's waist and walked to the door. Draco just cuddled up to his chest. Pansy did the same to Hermione. While Ron and Blaise decided to hold hands instead. They walked to the Great Hall to eat some dinner. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, because they were a little more open to the three Slytherins.

"You didn't make it easy for me did you Draco?" Harry asked the Gryffindor.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked with a grin on his face.

"Well I only have one arm to begin with, and I can't reach for anything because you are making sure of it by not leaning forward with me. And then there's the fact that you took my fork on your side, as far away from me as possible."

"The fact that you only have one arm you decided for yourself. And not helping you is just fun. You are way to easy to tease, and your reactions are the best ever. The fork was to make you cuddle me more. You thought it would help to get closer to me to get the fork." Draco said with a smile.

"Well then. Can you help me with my food, because I'm starving." Draco raised and eyebrow at Harry, shooting a glare at him. "_Please_"

"Since you asked so nicely. I'll help you, and I'll give you back your fork." Draco laughed at Harry and how easy he was to control.

"Thank you." Harry said while rolling his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a Slytherin would be controlled by a Gryffindor." Hermione said with a big smile.

"And I didn't think a Gryffindor would come up with such a dare for everyone." Blaise said grinning at his crush beside him.

After that they went back to eating and having a normal conversation. There were a few times when Draco had the need to tease Harry. He would take Harry's fork, make it so he couldn't get his food. He even took his plate away from him.

"Okay that's enough. I really want to eat my food." Harry said, hiding his laugh.

"But we both know that you think it's funny."

"You think it's funny, but I have an idea of what can be fun."

Harry took a hold of Draco's face, forcing him to look at him. Harry leaned towards the startled Draco, brushing his lips against Draco's cheek. Closing in on his ear. What Draco didn't notice was the fact that Harry used his free hand, grabbing his own plate and taking it back. Harry was still leaning against Draco then whispered in his ear. "This is my type of fun." Then he leaned back and started to eat his food again. All Draco could do was freeze. What the hell did just happen. After a minute he regained his movements and started eating, with a big blush on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Well it seems that you six have been getting on better than I expected. And I guess you all know about Harry's situation?" McGonagall said, startling everyone.

"They know about everything, and I haven't had an outbreak since I came to your office." Harry said turning around to face McGonagall.

"Good to hear, and I hope we can have your outbreaks at a bare minimum. Until we can get that damned counter spell."

"Do you think it would help if I asked my father what curse he hit Harry with?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, how would you suppose you'd get that out of him?" McGonagall asked with a questioned look.

"I could pretend that I turned to his side, and how I would _love_ to be a Death Eater." Draco said and shivered at the thought.

"You really don't need to, I can see and feel the disgust of the thought." Harry said looking at Draco with a soft look.

"I would like to try, because this curse is crushing you from the inside. We can all se it, because your temper is worse than I've ever seen. I think it would be worth a try to convince my father that I want to hit him with a worse curse, but I would need to know what curse he originally used."

"But how would you know about the curse in the first place?" Harry asked.

"I can just say you had such a big outburst that everyone at Hogwarts knows about it. And I then thought it would be my "smart" father who came up with such thing."

At that Harry started to squeeze Draco's waist. Draco looked up at Harry and saw that he was about to get into a real big fit. The thought of Lucius must have brought back a lot of memories and made him emotional. Draco didn't know what to do, and he seemed to be the only one who noticed. He proceeded to see that his eyes were getting darker and darker. That's when he thought back to his eyes under their kiss. They were lighter than ever and looked like he really enjoyed himself. Draco quickly took a hold of Harry's face and pressed his lips on Harry's. Harry was surprised and tried to fight back. Draco was carefully watching Harry's eyes. They were getting lighter and lighter. Until they were his normal color. Harry proceeded to take a hold of Draco's face and kissed him back passionately. While all of this was happening everyone around had no idea of the sudden kiss. They parted after a while only to be bombarded by everyone with questions.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!" McGonagall asked firmly.

"Well if you had noticed Harry's eyes, they were getting really dark. I had to do something because we can't have everyone in the Great Hall to question Harry and his sanity after the war. I thought of his eyes and remembered that his eyes glowed a lighter shade when we kissed under a dare earlier today. So, I kissed him, at first, he was really trying to get me off him, but after a little I could see his eye color getting back to normal. And then he kissed me back saying that he was back for now." Draco explained.

"Thank you so much Draco, I really didn't have any control when your fathers name was mentioned." Harry said looking down on the floor in embarrassment.

"It was really nothing Harry. I felt the need to help since I was the only one noticing your curse surfacing."

"But how on earth did you calm him down that fast, hell we've tried everything to calm him down faster." Pansy said in disbelief.

"I think it has something with the fact that someone here has a crush on the other." Ron said smirking at Draco and Harry.

"Well thank you Mr. Malfoy, but I don't think kissing in such manner is necessary." McGonagall said looking at them with a stern look.

"I actually think it was necessary McGonagall, because I have never been calmed down before saying anything to anyone. I know you don't appreciate it, but I actually think it works better than anything else. We both know that the curse has been getting worse because Blaise and Pansy has been really struggling these last few times. I don't get back the control before I see one of them crying for me to get back. The guilt I have for making my friends cry is horrible. So, the kiss is really the best thing for me now." Harry said to McGonagall with a serious look.

"Very well then Mr. Potter. But try to keep it at a minimum would you." McGonagall said while walking away.

"Good thing it wasn't Severus Snape who saw us." Draco said with a sigh.


End file.
